Reference is made to the parent patent application in which the prior art relating to solar cookers was summarized and illustrated. The present device is a further development of the solar cavity cooker disclosed in said prior patent application characterized by a sun-following solar cavity, which enables the light power of the sun to be efficiently utilized.